User-generated content is a general term that may be applied to content created by users. Typically, this content is not “professional” quality and may be intended for limited consumption by others. The user-generated content may lack strict formatting, grammar, or spelling. The user-generated content may contain several abbreviations. Usually, user-generated content is not intended as a revenue source by the author. Examples of user-generated content may include text messages, emails, personal photos, web pages, social media content, and videos.